Killing Eve
by The Outlasted
Summary: This is my take on the story of where season two of Killing Eve ended. Instead of Villanelle shooting Eve, Eve decides to take on The Twelve so her and Villanelle can find some peace after a chaotic couple of seasons and events.
1. Chapter 1

She stared at Eve looking into her dark brown eyes. The fear in her eyes, still processing the fact that she just killed someone with an axe. Raymond was going to murder Villanelle for breaking with The Twelve. The man was about to suffocate Villanelle. There was a struggling look in her eyes begging Eve to cross the line that she did not dare cross. Eve's morality and Villanelles lack of it provided a juxtaposition between a person that perceives the emotions of others and the other only understanding her own desires including her need for Eve. She pointed the gun she kept in her backside. This would not be the first time she threatened Eve, especially at gunpoint. 'I love you Eve, I know you feel the same. Just say it god dammit!' She stood silent, not flinching from the grey Beretta Px4 Compact in front of her face. She's still thinking of Raymond's slashed corpse. Blood sprayed all over the second floor hallway of the hotel in Rome. One chop after another. Splatter patterns of Raymond's blood hit Villanelle on he left cheek. She was initially shocked from the decision she made. As Eve's face grew with horror, Villanelle looked like she was gonna cum in her panties. A smile complimented her approval of Eve's choice of killing Raymond to save her girlfriend, confirming her love in a way no one else could by presenting Villanelle with a slashed corpse. 'You are not normal Eve, you are more like me than anyone else. You belong to me, we were meant for each other. Ever since we locked eyes in the bathroom of that English Hospital.' "You murdered five people that night, including my witness that was under special protection. I was astonished that someone could be capable of such bloodshed. Over the past couple weeks I seen how interact with others. You manipulate others to get what you want. You didn't hesitate to shoot me in the past." 'In my defense you did stab me in my side when we were lying in bed, talk about changing the mood. But I know you did that to show your love to me. I told you prior that I masturbated to the idea of you, multiple times since we met. Have you touched yourself when thinking of me?' Eve slowly pulled down the gun in front of her face. "Yes. When I was alone in my home. I would go up the stairs, enter my bed, pull out a vibrator, cover it in K+Y jelly, and insert inside my vagina. I imagined you wearing a strap-on, pulling my legs up, forcing me in the missionary position. Never breaking eye contact, physically and emotionally we are connected." 'Thank you Eve.' Her eyes started to water as she wiped up the blood off her cheek. 'I love you Eve. You are my chance to achieve a life in which I can say I'm satisfied. Someone to watch movies at night, someone go shopping with in Amsterdam and Prague, someone to make love to, someone to grow old with. I can protect you Eve, The Twelve will be coming after us. Going home is no longer an option for you, come with me. I've always wanted to go to Alaska. Please, let me help you.' Eve stood in front of Villanelle, nothing said. She grazed her hand across Villanelles cheek. Leaning into her, the two locked lips. "I love you Villanelle. I need you. I'm a murderer and now leaving everything I've worked for my adult life. You have to understand why It's difficult to jump ship, even when everything goes to shit." 'I will miss the clothes I left in Paris after you stabbed me but I'm willing give up all my possessions to be with you. I'm sure there are some clothing designers in Alaska.' They both started laughing. "We do not need to run from them Villanelle. What we can do is take them all down ourselves. Let me make a call." Eve begins to pull away from Villanelles grasp but she tightens her grip. 'Just wait a second, you're so soft. Did you put on cucumber conditioner?'

"Yes. Thank you for noticing."


	2. Nikko

p id="docs-internal-guid-fd4274b3-7fff-4330-40d4-e6d3ccfa5328" dir="ltr" style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: Times New Roman; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 38.4px; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-top: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"span style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Returning to a storage unit in London, Nikko woke up to a throbbing headache. A ringing in his right ear from a blow to the temporal lobe. Villanelle struck him with the butt of her blade earlier. A few seconds passed before realizing what was in front of him. Gemma was murdered. She had been strangled before having a sheet of plastic covered over her head with the ends meeting at her neck sealed with multiple layers of duct tape to make sure no oxygen entered the woman's lungs. The expression on Gemma's face was an everlasting, soundless scream. Nikko's gut sank, never seeing the body of someone who has been murdered. He's witnessed some off putting images but this was on a different level for him. He took some deep breaths to take a step forward in processing the situation he's in. Contemplating a way to get of his storage unit he notices two sets of three holes. Nikko crawled quickly to the holes and began screaming at the top of his lungs, "Help!" Nothing, after a few minutes his throat became quite dry. After understanding that there was no response, he laid back on the floor to a couple more deep breaths. The next option was to search for possible items that could break through the metal door. An urgency surged from looking back at Gemma in her entirety. Nikko cared for her deeply but not enough to cheat on Eve. Ever since Villanelle entered the scene, life has been a living hell filled with anxiety and moral ambiguity. He told her she loved Eve, that wasn't a lie. Nikko, feeling discarded by his wife still wants her back, to a setting that feels normal again. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: Times New Roman; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 38.4px; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-top: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 48px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"span style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Box after box thrown to the side until reaching a corner was a black tool box, large in length but not so in width. He opened it to reveal a steel strap cutter. Instantly a flash of hope prevailed, holes were already present, all that was left was to expand them. Each minute passed and another section was cut open. All that was needed was for the hole to be tall and wide enough for him to get through. His arms ache as each half foot is sliced. The only thing keeping his exhaustion ignored is the thought of not just being stuck in a locked storage container with a dead body but also losing his wife completely to a psychopath. "Almost there." About done in creating a Nikko sized opening in the storage door, he gets ready to kick the piece down. One..two..now. Wham. Now there is a sense of relief but it was short lived as he was reminded of Gemma's deceased body on his late mother's couch. Nikko was again feeling torn, reaching for the police immediately seems to be the most responsible thing to do but this whole situation is unsavory from the start. One big man, one small woman, that woman killed by strangulation and deprivation of oxygen, not exactly the ideal scene. He turns to look for any security cameras, none present to where his storage cell is located. The blind spot marks a check for the other option, get home and look for clues to find out where Eve is. He figures that other woman is with her so it only puts Eve in more danger than she already is. Their might be some receipts on the dining room table or some files in the closet where Eve spends her time alone doing work. He doesn't actually remember the last time he was in there alone. Over the past couple of days Eve has only become more secretive in her profession. Nikko only dread's what he might find but her workplace would be the most logical starting point. Before leaving to get back home he takes one last look at Gemma, "I'm sorry." He runs to the exit with a couple of tears trailing down his cheek. Death is always unpleasant but it's even more difficult when its someone you cherish. /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; word-spacing: 0px;"Seeing the typical gray skies of London gave Nikko momentary clarity, knowing that the day would be long from over. Pulling the keys from his pocket he noticed that one of the tires on his vehicle was slashed. "Fucking bitch. Well, at least I always carry a spare." Clicking open the trunk door revealed a note attached to the bed of the trunk. /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 16px; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; word-spacing: 0px;"You may find the tire below in the Thames River. Love, Villanelle. P.S. Thank you for the recipe, I look forward to feeding Eve this in our bed. ;) /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; word-spacing: 0px;"Ironically, the part of the note which infuriated Nikko the most was the emoticon. Walking would take too long, the next thing to do would be calling a cab. /spanbr style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: Times New Roman; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" /u/uspan style="text-decoration: line-through;"/span/p 


	3. Flight

Carolyn received a call from Eve. She hesitated to answer, "Yes." 'Carolyn, I know I left but I have to tell you that there's a body back in the hotel with an axe in his head…' "Now Eve listen, while I sent a crew to scrub your room, I cannot simply send an extraction team every time Villanelle murders someone, they would probably expect overtime pay." That's just the thing though, Villanelle did not murder someone...I did. The man was going to suffocate her and I felt like I had to save her. The man left an axe along the doorframe, I guess he wanted to kill Villanelle with his bare hands. I simply picked up the axe and swung at his shoulder. Of course that wasn't enough so the following swings were aimed at his head.' "How do you feel?" 'Honestly I feel anxious, I mean my hands were nearly vibrating as I struck each blow. I finally crossed that line huh?' "Depending on the situation, we can only move forward despite our reservations. Okay, I'll send a crew to extract the body, maybe there is something we can learn from his remains." 'Thank you.' Click. A marking, a personal item, anything can lead to a potential clue… "Hey Eve," Villanelle pulled her to the side. "We need to catch a taxi, I have a private loft in London I've used over the years as a black site, not even Konstantin knew about it. I prefer to meet at my central loft in Paris. I also have some clothes that I haven't seen in years. Cash, passports, guns, plenty of new identities, what else could I ask for?" 'Maybe some food in the fridge instead of just wine and champagne.' Villanelle rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well I did have some bags of popcorn to go with the wine but I travel enough that my lofts are more like rest stops. In London we will be safe though, you won't need to go back to your home, The Twelve would be expecting you to go there." 'What about your loft in London, how are you sure The Twelve didn't keep tabs on your other property?' Villanelle formed a smirk, "Eve, Eve, Eve. C'mon this is me we're talking about. Different alias for any job or skill. When I bought the loft I was a very defined redhead. I differentiated bank accounts with others identities to mislead The Twelve." She grabbed both of Eve's shoulders as an act of assurance. "Do not worry Eve. I will protect you." She leaned in to kiss her before hailing a cab. They entered a cab which lead them to the Charles de Gaulle Airport. Entering the building they looked for the earliest flight for London, one appeared to be leaving in the next half hour. "Okay that one." Villanelle checked her dress to see if she had any money left. "Oh brother." 'What?' "Well, I don't have any cash on me. Please tell me you have at least a credit card." Eve pulled out a compact carrier her pocket. Opening it revealed a couple plastic cards. 'Grocery, gas, liquor, DVD rental…' "Really?" '...shut up, ah a Visa platinum rewards card. Will you be able to spot me when we get to London?' "Really!? Yes. I will spot you when we get to the loft," She leaned against her right to whisper into. "I can repay you with more than just cash, I also have some toys I'd like to try out on you." Eve blushed. 'I also do get double miles.' Villanelle takes her hand and practically dragged her to the counter. A cheery Delta Airlines employee greeted the two. "_Hi, thank you for choosing Delta Airlines International, how may I assist you today?" _'We would like two tickets to London. Do you have any available seats in the next half hour flight?' "_Just a moment please miss."_ Vigorous typing ensued for a couple seconds. "_Okay, there are a couple of seats open on our next flight but they are only open in first class, will that be fine?" _Villanelle smirked, "Why yes that will do." 'My Visa should cover that. I would like a receipt.' "_Of course ma'am."_ The employee took the credit card and ran it through the machine while Eve held a flabbergasted expression on her face, whispering to Villanelle, 'Did she said ma'am?' Villanelle widened her eyes and sucked her mouth in, staying silent but maintained a little smile. "_Okay, you two are both set for your flight. Please wait in the terminal for your group to be call, enjoy first class and thank you for choosing Delta." _She handed them both tickets with the card and receipt, still maintaining a robotic-like smile. "Thanks." The two went to the terminal and sat in silence before a thought struck Eve. 'Shit, do you still have that gun with you?' "No, I threw it in the trash in the public bathroom." 'Yeah I did that with the switchblade I stabbed you with.' "Awww, that was the tool you used to make your mark on me. That's okay, I'm sure I can give you a mark to remind you of who brought satisfaction to your life." 'Just avoid areas that are easily visible. Maybe above the heart?'

"Perfect! It won't be too deep I promise."


	4. Flowers

'Eve, Eve, Eve!' Shook awake by an angsty Villanelle. "Wait what happened?" 'You passed out when the plane took off. Are you okay?' "I think I'm just exhausted." 'Yeah I can see that. Hacking a body takes a lot of work. About the same effort to mowing a lawn for an hour and thirty minutes. Not that you have much land to work with.' "Well Nikko and I wanted to live close to work. You know damn well how tight the real estate market is in London. We were lucky to find a place that was not connected to another home side to side, no better than a townhouse or apartment. Hearing the neighbors yelling at each other or if they had an infestation due to improper hygiene, such a clusterfuck of possibilities, suitemates is a lot like the lottery, low possibility of winning big. How are your neighbors?" 'I have no clue, I'm not there very often, that's why the only food I have wine, champagne, and bags of popcorn. I think I'll need to get some honey to make kettle corn. There's a movie I've been wanting to stream on Netflix, it's called The Breakfast Club. Ever heard of it?' "I know it's an iconic movie in America but I've never seen it myself. Wanna watch it tonight?" 'I'd like that.' Eve reached for Villanelles left hand. She latched on immediately. Eve noticed a faded bloodstain that trailed along her wrist. 'Yeah I tried washing it off a couple times in the bathroom but the soap wasn't really effective. I'll need to take a shower when we get to the loft.' "There's a lot of things we'll need to do when we get to London. Perhaps we could start fresh tomorrow when we're a little more rested after a day like this. Fuck, I did not think this was how today would have gone through." 'Think of it like popping your cherry, its awkward, dirty, and somewhat unpleasant.' "I remember popping my cherry, there was nowhere near as much blood in my blue Golf TDI than there was in that hotel hallway. And instead of the sound of an axe splitting a skull, the radio was playing the Goo Goo Dolls." 'Did you cum?' "No, he did though. Luckily he pulled out but he hit my backseat window.' Both started laughing. They stared into each other's eyes. 'Everything will be okay.' "I trust you Villanelle."

…

Nikko was twiddling his thumbs as he waits in a cab to be taken back home. He didn't know what he might find in the locked room. Not knowing where his wife is, his heartbeat raced, his vision shifted as his heart pumped, back and forth, an indicator to calm down and steady his mind. Clarity seems unreachable for now. The cab made a right turn onto the street of the home, his, hers, theirs, that does not matter at the moment. The vehicle stops, Nikko pays the cabby and makes his way to the front door, the handle was still locked. Unlocking the door he took a breath and took a step forward. Through the hallway entrance, everything seems normal and unchanged. Entering the living room revealed nothing new but a large set of flowers - pink colored roses spelling Eve in contrast with mint green daisies. It didn't faze Nikko. Since the events that have occurred, he was not surprised by Villanelles attempts to display her infatuation with his wife. He turned to the kitchen next. Nothing out of the usual. A glass of rose half filled. A lipstick mark was stuck on the glass. A faint red hue, making him think of Eve's makeup in their bedroom. Moving forward to the other entrance where the kitchen and the hallway meets, Nikko stubbles over one of his old sneakers. "Shit." Eve's workroom was always closed, usually unlocked. He wanted to see if it still was. Pulling the handle down only a centimeter before remaining stuck in position. A radical response was an attempt to kick down the door. Nikko winced in pain, rubbing his right foot. It took him a couple minutes to realize that a screwdriver to unscrew the hinges would be more wise. Coming back with a Philips head he found in the living room within a small drawer in the table. The top hinge was worked and then the bottom. He then shifted the door back. There was no light in her workspace. He unlocks the door handle to take full control of the damn door. To see everything he flicked the light switch revealing the entire room and scenery. There was her laptop, books in shelves attached to the sides of the front wall, multiple filing cabinets, miscellaneous items and office materials. It was neat and tidy so naturally to find some if any clues to find out where his wife is, the room will end up being a mess. Nikko sat in the chair attempting to unlock her laptop. Multiple passwords were tried but the only one that was successful was the date of their wedding. Files appeared on the home screen. Many random individuals credited with a status - person of interest. One of the individuals listed was Villanelle herself. He clicked on her file to find out exactly who she was. Murders all across Europe spanning from Monaco to Belarus, specifically people of great influence either politically or financially, primarily high value professionals. Not many papers in her file, however it showed many images of her multiple personas. "Fucking minx." Not much else was discovered about Villanelle but there was an attachment to her file, "_Associate employee for the organization of The Twelve. While no information is concrete and no previous records in MI6 databases, the organization has been directly and indirectly involved in murders across the globe. We suspect the creators of The Twelve to be professionals completely entwined in their societies, no outliers have been spotted as of this time. We hope Villanelle will lead us to them with her unique abilities and characteristics."_

"What are you getting into Eve?"


	5. New Home

"Why did you blindfold me Villanelle?" 'Because I can, you didn't exactly fight me on the request.' She stuck her tongue out in front of Eve. "Are you sticking your tongue at me?" Villanelle replies with her tongue still out, 'No. You won't need to go up three flights of stairs, there's an elevator to assist you, come.' The lobby was empty, spacious, and possessing a minimalist design of neutral colors. 'I know you can't see the lobby right now, not much of anything pops but it fits an inconspicuous motif I seek.' "That's fine, I just need to lay on a bed." She led her to the elevator, big enough to hold a few people. The elevator and its structure was old, black metal rails forming a Victorian design with the rails in sequence like a fence pattern. The gears above the door turned counterclockwise as Villanelle slid the gate to the left. She pressed the button taking them to the fourth floor. Once the elevator reached the fourth floor, Villanelle slid the gate to her right. A wide hallway revealed three oak doors with a glass ceiling expanding the entire vicinity of the hall, seeing the gray clouds cluster together in what seemed to be an incoming shower storm. Villanelle grabbed Eve's hand and walked to the door in the middle of the hallway. Eve noticed the increase in luminosity. "Hey, are those fluorescent lights I'm seeing through your blindfold?" 'No. Here, I'll let you see for yourself.' She pulled the blindfold off her, Eve immediately looked up and saw the glass ceiling, "Beautiful. I'm wondering how your loft is." 'Of the three doors, ours is the middle, which is the largest loft on this floor.' Eve ran to the door, 'What is the rush? I'm the one with the key sweets.' "I know I just need to use the bathroom." Villanelle came to the oak door and inserted the key into the deadbolt and twisted the key left. 'Welcome, mi casa su casa.' The loft had a similar architecture to the loft in Paris. There were some unique differences, cream white support beams between the living room and dining room with multiple shelving layers between the beams and the walls, new kitchen appliances including a fridge and dishwasher which contrasted with a stove that appeared to be stuck in the nineties, remodeled bathroom including a shower with multiple heads installed in the wall and ceiling with a detachable wand; the right corner of the bathroom was a two and a half foot deep tub, customized with jets and accessible steps. And of course a toilet and sink. The living room had a 4k Sony tv and a Blu-Ray player in the tv stand, accompanied with a fair allotment of films. "Ah I'm in love with your bathroom," Eve immediately sat down on the toilet. 'Wait until I show you the bedroom.' "I'm almost done hold on. Shit, do you have a toilet paper roll?" Immediately Villanelle reached for the spare rolls she had in the bathroom closet. 'Here you go.' She tossed it to Eve. "Thank you." Villanelle left Eve, waiting in the bedroom. "Okay, I'm done. Where are you?" 'Follow my voice Eve. Marco.' "Polo." 'Marco.' Eve entered the bedroom, seeing Villanelle laying down on a queen size bed on top of light red satin sheets. 'Come, feel the sheets, I had them imported from Belgium.' Eve laid down next to her, grasping the sheets. 'See feels nice right, Eve? She really was tired.' Eve passed out on the bed. This seemed like the perfect time to get some groceries. She slipped off the bed with swift agility. Villanelle took a quick shower to wake herself up from the long series of events, helping her lover murder Raymond with an axe, threaten her lover at point blank range, escape Paris to cross the English Channel to London, and blindfolded her lover on the way to the loft. The warm water splashed her face with intensity. It was best probably to make half-assed getup just in case along one of her handy neurotoxin laced brass hairpins as a precautionary measure. A girl can't be too careful in a big city all by her lonesome self. Being at least a year since she stayed here, remembering the location of the local farmers markets was a little difficult. Not that one of her burner phones couldn't tell her once she was done in the shower. Once finished she stepped out of the shower, dried herself off a little and headed towards the bedroom. Before getting dressed she shakes her bare naked ass in front of Eve. No response, she was out cold. The look she chose was one of a sophomore attending Queen Mary University, not flashy but formal with a blonde wig and maroon flats to add some personality. After she was finished the last thing to do was writing down a recipe for Shepard's Pie. Nikko told her at knife point what the ingredients were, 'potatoes mashed, peas, carrots, onions, minced garlic, minced beef, beef stock, salt, pepper, butter, and….fuck he told me, well I made him tell me. Ahh! Worcestershire sauce. I do not know what that actually tastes like by itself.' She went to the living room to pull out one many burner phones, she typed in Google where the farmers market was selling produce today, the closest one being 4.1 kilometers away from the loft, just within walking distance, but taking a cab would be more quick. 'I'm off. Oh yeah.' She went to retrieve some pounds from the clay jar just simply titled _Sugar_. There was a sense of hesitation before opening the door to leave. Villanelle looked back toward the bedroom seeing only Eve's legs, no need to worry, this is the safest place for her to be, them together, just taking things one step at a time. Processing this raw emotion of passion for Villanelle was unique, nearly all around her was exploitable in one degree or another but Eve was different, she felt concerned for her, even just leaving her here to get some vegetables and stock worried her like when a parent sends their child to school for the first time, even though you'll see them shortly, you can't help but still explore possibilities of what could happen when you're not around. A tear formed in her right eye and she slowly opened the door, not wanting to abrupt her sleep. One step, take a leap, maintain faith in not just yourself but for her as well. It was the two of them against The Twelve. Once they are taken care of, the two of them can live in unison.


	6. Pie

'Do it Eve, they will never stop chasing us unless we finish them ourselves.' Eve timidly holds the axe with both hands. Raymond gave a small chuckle. "You don't have it in you. She doesn't know what it's like to take a life." 'Shut up, Eve...honey...baby I need you to swing that axe your holding into this bastards head. Take another shot and please don't hit the shoulder again.' "The Twelve will search every corner of the this fucking planet for you two cunts. They will find everyone you know and care for and rip them away from the state of mortality. Eve, imagine finding your husband bleeding on the floor, a look of emptiness in his eyes. But that won't matter anyway, despite becoming a widow, it will only be temporary, you already have a girlfriend…" Eve lifted the axe, taking a deep breath before completing the action of splitting Raymond's head open. "Holy shit, fuck me." 'Again Eve.' Villanelle felt a sense of shocked, she showed her that the challenge could be overcome, all it took was a push. Another swing was dealt, again, again. Eve gazed at a decapitated Raymond and dropped the axe. Villanelle threw the fresh corpse to the side. 'Come.' Eve walked towards her, bloodstains covered her clothes and face but she didn't care, she wanted to taste her. The two locked lips before Villanelle tore off her clothes to take a full view of her lover body. 'Hmm.' She wiped off the blood sprayed on her left cheek. Immediately following was the tracing of her clitoris. "I want you, no...I need you." Villanelle inserted her index and middle finger inside her vaginal opening. Eve shuddered feeling Villanelle insider her. 'I need you too.' She twists her fingers as she pulls out, a taste test was performed. 'Tastes sweet like a Kinder Egg.' "Which part?" '...The white cream beneath the chocolate.' A naked Eve unzipped the also bloody Villanelle. Both naked in front of each other they lay next to the battered corpse. Villanelle was on top, she grabbed the axe, turned it so the butt of the handle was pointed at Eve. She rubbed the polished wood end against her clitoris, assisted with her left index and middle finger. Eve's moans grew louder as Villanelle increased speed, fueled by her sounds of pleasure. A few minutes passed before she hurled the axe into Raymond's sternum. The shock was brief for Eve before Villanelle lowered her face into Eve's crotch. She took her long tongue and licked her insides like it was a jar of Nutella. "Dam. You are forward. Continue that darting motion please, fuck. I feel like I'm going to cum." Villanelle pulled her face up and placed her fingers back inside Eve, smiling. 'Well you better squirt soon love, I'm not sure how long we have before you wake up.' "Wait what?" A knocking sensation hit Eve only continuing before accompanied by the smell of food. _Dinner_.

Her eyes opened. She remained on the red satin sheets with her clothes still on. She looked for a clock to find the time. 7:14 p.m. She still felt sore although the rest did act as a recharge to a very...interesting day. A faint aroma was entering her nasal cavity with a welcome. The smell reminded her of home, an odor that seems native to this part of the world. She slowly stood up from the comfortable bed and walked towards the origin of the aroma. To her surprise was capturing Villanelle preparing the two of them a homemade meal. 'Ah, your up. The base is just about done, I want the vegetables to simmer but not burn.' "Meat base, pan of mashed potatoes to the side, baking pan on the counter. Are you making Shepherd's Pie?" 'Why yes I am Eve. Do you like Shepherd's Pie?' "Yes, it's one of my favorite dishes. I wasn't expecting you to cook." 'I know it's not what you're used to seeing me do but I need an excuse every now and then to use the oven just to make sure it still works. The dish is pretty straight forward and ingredients are simple to acquire. I was craving a dish like this after passing a number of pubs on my way to the farmers market.' "Were you followed?" Villanelle looked at Eve with a half-assed smirk. 'C'mon it's me, I left with a disguise on. The only thing I stabbed was an apple I stole from one of the market stands. Now go get washed up, the onions and peppers have browned to the right hue. The last step will not take long.' "Wait, what am I gonna change with?" 'I have some pajamas in the dresser, they should work.' She looked at her own shirt noticing a few stains from making the pie. 'Okay let me put everything in the pan and I'll assist the both of us.' Eve nodded and headed back to the bedroom. Villanelle finished preparing the meal, place the pan in the oven and set it at one hundred and ninety degrees Celsius. Once the oven was preheating she closed the door and went to Eve. Only twenty minutes needed to allow the potatoes to brown and let everything settle before enjoying. 'Okay let's see what I've got. Any colors you don't want?' "Brown, yellow, orange, pretty much colors that were popular in the seventies." 'How about sapphire blue?' Villanelle pulled out a thin strap, silk v-neck nightie. "That's pretty. Wanna help me put it on?" 'I'd thought you would never ask.' The two looked straight at the mirror attached to the dress. Villanelle pulled off her jacket, reaching underneath her shirt to unhook the bra restraining her breasts. Once the bra was off she wrapped her hand around Eve's left breast, adding the sensation of her thumb rubbing against the nipple. Villanelle continued her right hand towards the pants, popping off the button she pulled down the zipper reached inside to get a better feel of Eve's vulva. 'Hmm, you're not wearing panties. Did you forget to put some on today?' "No, I threw them in the hamper after you left the bathroom." 'Thanks for making this easier.' Inserting her index and middle finger inside her vagina and began rubbing the clit with her thumb. Eve's moans were subtle, it seemed she attempted to stifle them. 'You don't have to be quiet around me Eve, I will accept all of you. How wet you are, you can't hide the excitement you possess for a woman's touch.' "It's you I'm wet for Villanelle. I've never had sex with a woman before, how different is it?" 'Honestly the main difference is the cock, you're switching from flesh to plastic, and variety unless you know any man with a detachable dick.' Eve giggled. "Let me take off these pants." Villanelle stared at Eve's naked body with fervor and began to undress. She looked into the dresser to find something to wear for bed as well. Looking for something comfortable she pulls out a mint green kimono. 'Haven't worn this in a couple years,' putting it on gives her a warm feeling, 'so soft and cute.' "It looks perfect on you." Eve pulls Villanelle onto the bed. 'I like your enthusiasm, we have about ten minutes then the pie should be ready.' "I also want to have some of _your pie_ honey." Villanelle smiled and kissed Eve. 'First dinner and then we can have _desert_. That doesn't mean my Eve can't have a sample before the meal.'


	7. Satisfaction

p id="docs-internal-guid-ea608167-7fff-704e-ac94-6baf73329b8f" dir="ltr" style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: Times New Roman; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 38.4px; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-top: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"span style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 16px; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Thought I was mistaken, I thought I heard your words. Tell me, how do I feel? Tell me now, how do I feel? /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: Times New Roman; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 38.4px; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-top: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"span style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I feel full." 'Well you did ask for seconds, I guessing that you did not have breakfast this morning?' "That's not entirely true I had a cinnamon bagel with strawberry cream cheese, but that's all besides a glass or two of straight vodka with ice. So a couple of distilled potatoes as well. Please, I remember your loft back in Paris, you only had champagne, leftover Thai takeout, and popcorn." 'Hey don't knock Thai food, those bastards have thirty different varieties of rice.' "I'm just saying you don't project regular food consumption by the clothes I saw in your dresser. 'To be fair I've always had the consistency of a toothpick, I'm lightweight, agile, versatile, and sharp enough to make one bleed if not too careful, but you knew that already.' "I did, the dead Spanish socialite with a poisonous hairpin in his left eye only confirmed it." Eve said while scraping off the little pieces of beef left on her plate. "You put in the Worcestershire sauce didn't you?" 'You caught me. I also used a stick of butter in the potatoes. I think we earned it...I forgot something.' "What?" She left the dining room only to return shortly with a vase filled with purple roses. 'I saw these along one of the market stands and it made me think of you.' "Thank you Villanelle, they're gorgeous!" She handed the vase to Eve before receiving a kiss. 'Here, let me take your plate. I have some dessert for us, I did not make it but I'll take credit for buying it.' "What did you get?" 'Dark chocolate hazelnut mousse with white chocolate shavings. They also came with coffee flavor wafer straws if you want to try to drink it.' She handed Eve a glass. "I kind of wanna try it." She wrapped her tongue around the wafer straw. As she inhaled through the straw the mousse slowly elevated to her tongue. "Ah fuck it." She bit off half the wafer straw. 'Impatient are we?' "Sorry, I'm sore, tired, full, and horny. Honestly I can't remember the last time I actually came." 'Are you a squirter Eve?' "...I say yes to you but others I'd say no. It gets heavy, think of it like taking a second shower." 'No, you're bullshitting me, I doubt my hands would get wet, let alone be covered in your sploosh.' Eve grabbed Villanelles right hand and pulled it down underneath the nightie. "Ya feel that?" 'Huh It's feels like syrup.' After dessert the two walk to the bedroom, both anticipated the moment they have been waiting for what feels like forever. Eve sat on the bed while Villanelle pulled out a long black box. 'This is for later in our session.' Eve submitted to being on the bottom as Villanelle grazed her smooth legs. Lifting up the bottom of Eve's nightie revealed her neatly trimmed vagina, not a single hair visible. There was some discharge from excitement earlier. 'Ready?' "...Yes." Villanelle inserted her tongue inside her pussy while using her right hand to play with her clitoris. Eve's moans grew louder as Villanelle increase the pace of motion. Different directions, different velocities, variable sounding moans resulted. Never having sex with a woman before, the idea of someone with the same anatomy playing with yours felt like a foreign thought. It made her giggle thinking of past physical encounters with men, she practically had to guide them by holding the guys head with both hands and move it like a steering wheel. But with Villanelle that was not the case, she has already brought Eve to the verge of climax without any guidance nor advice. The splash was quick but graceful. Villanelle started laughing after getting caught in the splash zone. 'Wow, I need windshield wipers.' "I told you it was a lot." 'That is alright, I can return the favor.' She opened the black box revealing an eight inch purple strap on. "Damn." Villanelle chuckled as she wrapped the belt around her waist. She took out a bottle of vanilla lubricant from the black box. To have the cock all nice and slippery she squeezed the bottled for ten seconds, creating a puddle in her hand. 'I know how wet you are but I felt certain that you wouldn't mind having seconds on dessert,' she said as she lathered the purple cock in sweet Madagascar vanilla based lube. 'Wanna taste love?' "Yes please." Villanelle moved closer up to Eve. There she could not just face fuck but titty fuck as well. She thrust her cock between Eve's breasts, the length was enough to reach the tip of her chin. "Fuck, that's a big cock." She said before Villanelle thrust the cock into her mouth. The sound of Eve gagging on the cock made Villanelle extremely wet, 'Take it bitch.' After a few minutes of face and tit fucking Villanelle pull her cock out of Eve's mouth. Immediately she re-lubed the purple penis. Using both hands she inserted her cock into Eve's pussy. Back and forth, inside and out, Eve felt like she was going to burst. Villanelle pulled out her cock before Eve squirted like a broken fire hydrant. The rush of pleasure was immense leaving her grinning. All she had to say to Villanelle was simply, "My turn." Eve wrapped herself around Villanelle to hold of the strap on. Sensually maintaining eye contact while loosening the belt. 'I want to sit on your lap.' With the belt wrapped around Eve she was ready to hold her beloved. Before picking up Villanelle she spit on the purple penis to maintain it lubricated state. Eve inserted the cock into her love, as each inch entered Villanelle, the expression of her face changed, similarly looking shocked but with a tinge of satisfaction. The expression reminded Eve of the moment when the two of them were laying on the bed in Villanelles loft in Paris, exactly when Eve stabbed her with her own switchblade. It made her realize instantly that her girlfriend had the acute tendencies of a masochist. 'It time to ride my Eve.' They both couldn't keep their eyes off each other. Together they were physically connected as one. Villanelle gyrated her hips around the massive shaft on the verge of climax. "Cum for me baby." 'I love you so fucking much!' A couple seconds passed as Villanelle was temporarily deafened from her orgasm. "Dam, we're covered my sploosh, your sploosh, and exotic lube. Wanna join me in the shower?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: Times New Roman; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 38.4px; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-top: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"span style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'What?' Apparently the absence of sound was longer than expected./spanu/uspan style="text-decoration: line-through;"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: Times New Roman; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 38.4px; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-top: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"span style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 16px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;".../span/p 


	8. Anxiety

Nikko picked up a couple file boxes from Eve's study, placing them on the couch cushions in the living room. He took the flower arrangement off the table, the grip tightened as he entered the kitchen to grab the metal trash can before going outside. Anger increased as he ripped apart the flowers to fit in the trash can. Once every petal became shreds all that was left was to burn it. The mini shed against the fence contained a canister of gasoline. Pouring the gas into the can for five seconds he returned the canister and went back in the kitchen to retrieve a match. "Dammit Eve." Back outside he lit a match and threw it in the trash can. Nikko watched the dismantled petals turn black before heading back into the living room. In the kitchen he paused, something felt off, it felt as if he was being watched. He sprinted to the front window in the living room and peeked out from the curtain. There appeared to be a gray shuttle van with no other markings besides the vague term of 'flowers' printed on its side. None of this seems right. A couple of professionally dressed men carrying MP5's jumped out of the van and walked towards the front door. Nikko grabbed the two file boxes and ran out through the back gate of the fence. Coordination was difficult running with two office file boxes. He decided to make it to the closest hotel to find intermediate protection. Going to his relatives will put them in danger so that option is off the table. Once he reaches any establishment he'll be able to make a full spread of the situation and contact the proper authorities. After fleeing the neighborhood, Nikko ended up in the financial district of London. He stumbled upon The Z Hotel, a bit pricing just as he noticed the white marble squares from along the beams outside to the front desk in the lobby, and the chandelier isn't helping. Time is of the essence, he placed the boxes on the desk. "Hi, do you have any rooms available miss?" The desk receptionist quickly search on the computer. "Why yes there is a room on the fifth floor. It will be 191.64 pounds each night, is that alright for you sir?" Nikko gulped before pulling out his wallet. "Do you take Visa?"

Entering his room on the fifth floor he felt a lump growing in his chest. Instantly he locked the door, threw the boxes on the glass table and jumped for the bed. Palms sweaty, tremors in both legs, shortness of breath, oh boy, it seems to be the signs of an anxiety attack. The thoughts of today's events are finally getting to him. A woman he cared for was suffocated by a woman who has an infatuation with his wife, that same woman used intimidation tactics with a very sharp hair pin to his jugular, that same woman that manipulated his wife with sensuality bordering on explicative. And now he's being hunted by an organization that his wife was investigating. "That woman is the bane of my existence." He closed his eyes and took a couple deep breaths before dozing off on the queen sized bed with Egyptian cotton sheets.

A loud crashing sound came from outside awaking Nikko from his slumber. He could not help himself from checking what. Simply a mere collision between two aggressive and possibly drunk drivers. Now that his curiosity was satisfied, it was time to get something to eat. He took the room service menu and skimmed through before eventually deciding to get the shepherd's pie and a pint of Guinness craft lager. While he was waiting for his order he set up file and document across the tables, desks, tv stand, and the spare bed. The file labeled 'The Ghost' seemed to be the most recent entry before everything went to shit. A knock on the alerted Nikko that dinner was ready, looking through the peephole was the conformation. A half hour was allotted to have his pie and let it settle before reading Eve's multiple files. As the sun came down he soon learned about Villanelle raw infatuation for death. The earliest documented in the 'Villanelle' files was Eve's police partner before she was offered a position in MI6. He was murdered in a nightclub during an investigation following the event of an ambassador and his girl being murdered via poisoning and knifing. Looking at multiple photos of brutally desecrated individuals were numbing to Nikko, most of his life experiencing little to no violence by any extreme measure. Not having the stomach for any more visuals he immediately placed the photos back in the folder. He went into the shower and turned on the shower head. He took off his clothes and entered the shower. A weak sensation was felt in his legs, sitting down on the tile floor with hot water spraying on his hair. His eyes closed with both hands covering his face just processing the images and details of that woman's actions. Time stood still, nothing felt pressing as the pressure of water penetrating his head. The realization came to contact Eve's office to find more information. The feeling of despair was still present, eventually moved to the backburner of his mind. Looking at the clock in the bathroom, it showed 1:47 a.m., nothing can be done at this moment. All that can be done at this point is to continue the sensation of pressure. Fucking Monday's.


	9. Why Don't You Speak Russian?

Oksana Astankov, she entered a large learning institution outside Moscow. She was sixteen and just starting a new term in a new school. Moving around from place to place kept Oksana from making any long lasting connections. Looking at her schedule nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, literature, biology, trigonometry, boring, contemporary courses except when reading the bottom of the registered list was a language course, selected for her was French. It was the last class of her day. Every class prior went as she expected, her interests were indifferent in all those courses throughout the day. All that was left was an introduction to French, walking down a hallway she enters the room of a teachers office. "Excuse me miss, I'm having trouble finding the room for my last class." She looks at the name printed on the plaque, Anna Aanmokoba. Her eyes look up to see the woman in full, a little bit of curvature around the hips, long black flowing hair with curls pointing right towards Oksana, a full smile with a faint gloss and red lipstick, wearing a long dress with a pattern that would appear as wallpaper on the walls of an aristocrat's manor, eccentric yet humble, and smooth glowing skin. Anna smiled after taking a glance at Oksana's transcript. "Yes, it appears that I will be teaching you French this semester. Please follow me." Oksana stood still for a couple longer before Anna insisted, lending out her hand, "I'm her for you Oksana. This is a place of safety." Oksana reached out to touch Anna's hand, she noticed that Anna's hand was recently lotioned up, so soft and warm. She escorted Oksana to the classroom. When they entered the room both were surprised to see little turnout, only four other students were seated and prepared to take notes. "Oh this is unusual but at least I will be able to provide a more personal teaching style." Oksana let go and picked a seat in front of the room to get a better view of the chalkboard. "Good afternoon class, I am Mrs. Aanmokoba and I will be your French instructor for the term. My office hours after school is between 2:30-3:30, if you need a specific time do not hesitate to ask, with the class being this small I will definitely have more slots open. Now onto the first lesson….

Oksana began taking notes as Anna went through background information about the French language, "...French is one of the most prevalent Romance languages around the world, just behind Spanish with over two hundred million fluent speakers…" Oksana felt entranced by Anna's movement, sweeping the black erase bar around left and right, she noticed Anna's curves shimmy in motion. The lesson was coming to an end and most of today's course was centered around the alphabet. The bell rang as the clock hit the 2:30 mark. Four of the five other students left the classroom immediately while Oksana continued writing notes. Anna acknowledged Oksana's still presence and walks towards her, "Would you like to continue today's lesson Mrs. Astankova?" Oksana smiled and nodded her head in approval. Anna lent out her hand again, "I'm here for you, no need to be hesitant Oksana." They went back to her office to install what was viewed today. "You are doing quite well Oksana. I know that it was only the first day but you seem to have a genuine interest in this course." She blushed before responding, "Well, I find French to be a truly beautiful language, so much more friendly in tone than Russian. If I'm to be honest this is my favorite course, all the other classes felt lackluster at best and at worse drowsy." Anna notices the posted time, 4:46 p.m. "Oh boy, we've seemed to have lost track of the time. I'm sure your parents are wondering where you are." Oksana's face maintains a blank expression, receding from the early smile. "Yes, well, thank you so much for all your help Mrs…" she interrupted her, "Please we are after hours, you can call me Anna." Anna reaches underneath her desk to find an old CD player with a couple discs of introductory French. "Here, this will help you my dear." Oksana accepts the gift with masked glee. "I really appreciate this Anna. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Oksana." She left the school while listening to her new CD's. It benefited her to not just listen and write, but also to speak it verbally to herself to help retain so much new information. She went back home to do the homework assigned for today, there was a faint sensation of cringe due to every class having homework already on the first day. No matter, she wanted to focus on the French alphabet after completing the other assignments for the night. In her room at 9:32 p.m. she grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil along with the CD player. Over and over again, the retention of the alphabet became solid. There was a desire to impress Mrs. Aanmokoba. Maybe a reward for her hard work would suffice. Maybe there would need to be a little push to get the ball rolling. With that in mind she took her right forearm and hit it against the corner of her desk. There was an immediate wince of pain from Oksana, but she realized that this was the start of a beautiful relationship. All that was left was to pick an outfit that didn't possess long sleeves. Something pretty but not too revealing, Mrs. Aanmokoba was a woman substance, not flash. Oksana just liked saying her first name, Anna. The sound it created was soft and short, she repeated it slow and soothingly before falling asleep in her bed, looking forward to the following day. This was one of the few times she could say that she was actually excited to go to school, even if it was for less than orthodox reasoning or rationale.


	10. Clique

Oksana woke up from the sound of a car muffler backfiring outside her room. She got out of bed and checked via the window. There was nobody around besides an old rusting crimson sedan heading north from the current street. The clock on her desk showed 7:41 a.m., she sighed. Turning on the light in her room she looked at her right forearm. The color was a faint purple with a couple traces of blue. There was the need to freshen herself up before going to school. She wanted to be clean and smell enticing for Anna. Remember, a top without long sleeves. Oksana thinks to proceed one step at a time. Don't throw down all the chips without having a solid hand. It's only been one day, she hasn't even been to Anna's home yet. Oksana looks around the house she's at while she walks upstairs to take a morning shower. The house wasn't in the best of shape, but Russia's child services doesn't exactly have deep pockets. The silver lining she kept in mind was that there was no current roommates at the moment. The last couple kids to have stayed either ran away, or killed from less than reputable occupations. It gave her a short sensation of home ownership, even though she would rather be in loft than an empty, degrading state service home. She preferred to be alone, nearly all relationships were I and it, not I and you. It took a couple seconds for the shower head to start working. Looking at the body wash and shampoo she made a mental note to buy more the following weekend. The shampoo was coconut scented and the body wash was scented with Madagascar vanilla. Hot water was scarce so Oksana had to be quick with her self-care.

After the shower she went back downstairs to pick out an outfit for the day. She searched through the drawers to find exactly a pair of black leggings, a blue lace up top with a floral print, and a white bra with gray two inch heeled ankle pumps. All that was missing was the addition of perfume. An old bottle of Chanel Number 5 she stole the last time she was in Moscow would suffice. One, two, three, four sprays. Rub between both wrists, spread from side to side of the neck. Focus around below the head and around the forearms, watch out for the bruise on the right. Tracing around the bruise she still felt her nerve endings go off in disgust. She winced in pain as she pressed further down, "Fuck." Oksana only assured herself her beliefs of having masochistic tendencies. The only makeup she decided to apply a light blackberry colored lip gloss. She put her long hair into a ponytail. Oksana checked the fridge in the kitchen to see if there was anything. Opening the door only revealed ketchup, mustard, pickles, and butter. With nothing she simply just took her backpack and went to school. She would have to wait until lunch to eat.

Throughout the day she went through the motions, listen, take notes, answer questions no one else will, and roll both eyes in a full 360 degree revolution. Lunch was adequate, beef goulash with egg noodles and peas. She sat in the window room that was attached to the cafeteria. The far corner of the room had the full view of the town. Musty clouds covered parts of the sky from one of the asbestos plants next to the Moskva River. There were two drunks fighting over a pack of cigarettes, an elderly woman feeding birds at the park. It was nice seeing the environment from this height. Oksana twisted her head, noticing multiple students stuck within their own cliques. Everyone seemed to be with someone but not her. Maybe she could make the first impression with new classmates or hell, what's wrong with just simple observations and accepting self imposed isolation. The sound of a lunch tray hit against the table, Oksana turned her head to see Anna. "How are you today Oksana?" Her full smile lifted Oksana's mood. "Mrs. Aanmokoba, what are you doing here?" Anna pulled up a chair to join Oksana. "I caught up with my daily faculty emails and I forgot to pack my own lunch so I decided to try the school cafeteria for the first time." "Well you are not going to be impressed, there's not enough butter in these noodles." "I'm sure you had a better breakfast then Oksana." "Unfortunately I didn't have any breakfast. There was nothing in my fridge besides condiments and pickles. This is my breakfast." "You poor thing, have you checked with the Ministry of Social Protection for your monthly welfare statement?" Oksana looked at Anna with shock. "I'm aware of your situation Oksana. If you need anything please tell me. I am for you." A tear formed in Oksana's left eye. Anna saw it trail down her cheek and wiped it away with her right index finger. "Will you be able to give me lessons after school for your class?" Anna smiled and nodded, "Yes. Before that I must take you to the supermarket to get you some food for the week, some bandages and cream should also be considered for your arm." "Thank you Anna." "No problem. I would like to invite you for dinner tonight after our pre-planned errand and before our lesson." "I would appreciate that very much." The two ate together in the window room for the rest of Oksana's lunch period. All that was left was trigonometry and French. Nearly two hours learning how to completely solve a right triangle with only an angle and side, the bell finally rang and the day was almost finished. There was only one period left, Mrs. Aanmokoba French course. "...French is a language of tongue twisters. There are many homophones, which are words that share the same pronunciation but different spellings or meanings..._As-tu vu le vert ver allant vers le verre en verre vert ?_ – Did you see the green worm going towards the green glass?...There are five fundamental rules for making French nouns plural. For a majority of nouns you will add an -s at the end. Nouns that end in -au take -x in the plural. Nouns that end in -al drop the -al and use -aux for the plural. Nouns that end in -s, -x, -z when they are singular do not have a translation for the plural. Most nouns that end in -ou take -s in the plural. However, there are a couple exceptions to this rule, chou becomes choux or bijou becomes bijoux. There is the addition of an -x, be aware of these exceptions, they will be present on future assessments…."

The bell rang for the last time today. The four students immediately ran out the door and Oksana finished writing down notes and examples left on the chalkboard. Once she finished, Anna and Oksana left school and went to the parking lot. The two went downtown to a local supermarket just to cover the essentials at least. "Let's see, I don't have a written list but you should have bread, milk, cheese, eggs, a veggie as well as a fruit or two. It's basic I'll admit, however a few items can create multiple possibilities." "Can I pick the cheese Anna?" "Of course." Both explored most of the store together to find all the bare essentials. Some bandages, cream, white bread, two percent milk, large eggs, broccoli, apples, and Oksana picked a soft gruyere cheese. The register displayed 1930.50 rubles. "Not bad, that should last you for the week Oksana." Anna hands the cashier her credit card to complete the transaction. The two carry groceries to the car and drive to Oksana's home. "Thank you again for this Anna. I can repay you soon…" Anna interrupted her immediately. "Please, this is on me. I want you to have food in your fridge. After this I also want you to have dinner, now come." The two placed the groceries in Oksana's fridge and they headed to Anna's home.

"I hope you like this Oksana." Anna handed her a plate of chicken kiev with mashed potatoes and a bowl of solyanka. "I know it's an odd pairing but I'd like to think of it as a contrast of flavors, dense and hearty with light and subtlety." Oksana was almost shoveling the food down her throat. "It's so delicious." "Well there is more in the kitchen if you want. Don't overdo it though, I have sushki for dessert." "You spoil me Anna." "I don't have many guests over for dinner. Usually it's just me and my husband." "Is that him?" She pointed to a picture frame. "Yes, that's my Maxi. We first met in Austria in our early twenties at a local coffee shop. The interaction first started when I spilled espresso on his sweater and the rest was history. I've always considered myself lucky, not everyone is fortunate to find their significant other." Oksana gazed into Anna's eyes. "It means we only have to get out there and make ourselves open to weakness and the possibility of focusing on someone besides our own self interest. To the point you create something new and beautiful between the two. "I couldn't have said it better myself Oksana. Come, I'll bring the sushki to the living room where we can review today's lesson." She forgot one thing though, "Oh. I almost forgot, let me take care of that bruise first. Mind following me to the bathroom Oksana?"

"It would be my pleasure."


	11. L'amour

Oksana was steady in pushing her middle and index inside her cervix. The sensation of her nails edging against the walls provide a duality of pleasure and pain. It felt tight already without the self-imposed curiosity to chip at her inner walls. The shower head was blasting cold water, giving a stimulated distraction. The thought of sitting on Anna's lap made her wet, biting the fingers previously inside her, pretending that it was her neck instead. The only thing taking her out the fantasy was the shower head's persistent sputtering. "C'mon, I don't want to spray all over my sheets again." It didn't heed her message. There was a couple more spurts before Oksana smacked it down, "Piece of shit."

She walked to school after eating a couple pieces of toast with apple butter. To block out the sound of city background noise Oksana decided to listen to the disc titled '_Adult French.'_ "Ouu these lessons really are filthy. Let's see, merde. Je veux te baiser." She made sure to put the cd player away during class, at least until French. Some of these phrases she wanted to say to Anna soon. First time could be tonight, she figured Anna would be willing to have another late night session this week.

After school Anna drove Oksana to her home for another afternoon session and meal. Before dinner they decided to go through today's lesson. "Okay...that smell, where do I recognize it from." "I'll give you a hint Anna, it has a number at the end of the title." "Hmmm, is it even or odd." "Odd." "French?" Oksana nods her head in approval. "I'd say Chanel Number 5." "Excellente Anna. I thought I'd use this for special occasions. It's nice to get out of the house and spend time with you. All this extra practice has greatly improved my performance in your course." "I should be thanking you Oksana, out the five enlisted students, you're the only one that actually seems to pay attention." "I enjoy learning French with you Anna. It is the only time I can say I feel something, especially when we're alone here, studying, eating, and the occasional drink, hehe." "Oh Oksana stop that, it was only a little vodka." "I know, I like that, I like this, I like us, just you and me." "Me too, very much so." Oksana took out her right hand and traced a curvy strand of hair behind her left ear. "Tu es si belle Oksana." "Je pense que je suis amoureux de toi. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela à propos de qui que ce soit ou de quoi que ce soit auparavant. Je sais réellement ce que je veux, toi." Their faces turned towards each other as they locked lips. This was her first kiss with a woman and from that point on she didn't want to go back to boys. She craved a woman with intuition, wisdom, and experience, especially in manners that go far beyond extensive sensuality. "Prenons ceci dans la chambre." Oksana agreed with her tongue instead of her words.

"Are you alright?" "Why yes. I'll make us some dinner. Some eggs, toast, and sausage will do?" "Yes, thank you. It's funny, I think a dick joke would be hitting below the belt right." "You saw my collection of toys Oksana, if anything it would like riding the belt." "Yeah, with this many penises I'd think you repress your sexuality." "Sometimes I do but this afternoon was definitely an exception." Oksana shimmied towards Anna's record player, she skimmed through her collection of foreign records until she found an LP that peaked her interest. Taking it out of its sleeve and turning the speed to 45 rpm before closing the cover. "I've got a woman by Ray Charles. When did you get this?" "I spent a couple weeks in America during my past summer vacations. I picked up a couple of things along the way. When you get older, your environment will begin to reflect your personality and experiences." Oksana wrapped her arms around Anna. "What do you say reflects the action of a student eating out her teacher?" "Well, informal to say the least." Both laughed as their attention focused on the browning sausage. "_...She saves her lovin', early in the mornin.' Just for me, oh yeah She saves her lovin', early in the mornin.' Just for me, oh yeah. She saves her lovin', just for me Ah, she, loves me, so tenderly I got a woman, way over town. That's good to me, oh yeah…" _Anna hands Oksana her plate with a knife and fork. The two went to the living room to enjoy their late dinner. "This is very nice, thank you Anna." "You're welcome, I don't have any dessert for you tonight though." Oksana reached down into Anna's panties and began tracing her clitoros. "I think this will do. Ce visage que tu fais me rend tellement mouillé."


	12. Fleabag

Have you ever had that moment when your dearly beloved wants to try anal? Now I was a bit reticent, not to brag about my cheeks but I'm pretty tight. When I wear leggings, I notice Anna's eyes on me tracing out my entire body like a silhouette. It's as if when our relationship excelled at a near exponential rate once we made love in her bedroom. Took turns riding each other, sharing meals, going out to town, simply bringing joy and excitement. Yes, sex with a minor definitely gives our relationship a flare of spontaneity. Some people add a teaspoon of paprika for some spice, hell, we add at least half the fucking container. A part of me was actually nervous when I saw her pull out the dildo. She bought it online from some custom sex toy website. Apparently it was bigger than I thought, not necessarily in length but in width. She didn't even talk to me about it. I appreciate being worth the cost of a custom dildo, but come on, I never even had anything up my ass before. I mean Anna was barely able to wrap her hand around the shaft. Anna took out a bottle of industrialized strength lube as well as a strap-on base to connect the fake shaft. Of course we started with foreplay as most couples should, kissing, groping, rubbing, sensual eye contact, playing with each others hair, don't judge me. Undress one another slowly taking a long haze at each others body. We take turns with our mouths grazing the penis with our tongues. There was a little bit of a competition to see who could take the most without gagging, Anna won. Her prize was rubbing it against my clit. I bit the bottom of my lip. Anna takes the bottle of lube and drenched it for a couple seconds. I gulped as I saw the soaked shaft dripping from the head, staining the couch. I made sure not to eat any spicy food the night prior. I laid on the couch with both my legs up. I watched as she penetrated me with that fat cock. I winced in pain, my asshole stretched wider as the girth increased. I told her to keep going, not wanting to stop, the objective was to get accustomed to this sensation. There was a period of sensory overload, yet I felt closer to Anna, especially as she played with my clitoris. The lube is definitely helpful, I can't decide whether I want to do this more often or not. Overtime it became easier for her to go in and out of my ass. Anna and I kept eye contact the entire time. It was like lifting weights in a gym, she was my spotter, more like the stuffer but I digress. As the night progressed I possessed the desire to take the lead, so I leaned upward, focused my body weight in straight towards Anna, and when you are over her, I pressed both of my arms down on her couch, it was my turn. I could sense my self reaching my first climax for the night, why not use it to display your control? As I rode her with intense velocity I knew it was time to give her a good washing. Immediately following was my heaviest cumshot yet, just fucking spraying in a wide overall area and Anna was at the epicenter. She took it like a man, not that a man could ever make me feel euphoria. After that man-made shower I think it was appropriate to break the silence I created, "You're gonna need a new couch love."

You wake up during the night, with a sense of annoyance. You shimmy out of the covers which were keeping you nice and warm. As you stand up to go to the bathroom, you look to see Anna sleeping on her side, holding a calm smile. Such a woman she found, whatever morals that would object to our romance can go fuck themselves. A few memories passed by as I went to the loo. I turned on the lights to get a better look at myself in the mirror. Pale, thin, average height, d-cup breasts, old cut marks on the side of my right thigh, a small letter tattooed on my left butt cheek, god I'm tired. Oddly enough I didn't feel sore much which led to a random individual thought entering my mind and it makes me question, wait do I have a massive asshole?


	13. Soup

Anna looked at her classroom tests, only five students so the task isn't as daunting as prior semesters. She was in her bed next to her husband Maxi. He was reading a book. "Honey is everything alright?" "Yes, I'm simply amused by how that even though I only have five students but only one seems to actually take my class seriously." "You mean Oksana." He held a small smirk. "What?" "Don't be naive Anna, she follows you like a stray animal in search of food." "Well, she has a troubled background and as a teacher I feel like she should have someone to support her, not just inside the classroom." "The support well exceeds the classroom my dear. Sometimes I wonder if she realizes that this relationship of yours is not normal, least of all professional." "Excuse me, I decided to help out this young impressionable girl who's background is less than desired." She jumped out of the bed to which he followed. "Are you two a thing?" There was a long pause confirming Maxi's assumptions about the two's disgusting relationship. ...Before Anna could respond Maxi punched her in the face. Anna fell flat on the floor like a pancake. She wanted to explain herself but he would not have any of her excuses. Maxi hit Anna again as she laid down on the floor of the living room. Once he knew she was unconscious, he pulled down her pants and ripped off her panties. Immediately he forced himself inside Anna. "That little girl you're fucking will never be here again!"

The following morning Anna woke up on the living room floor. She stood up and headed to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, the right eye was black and the bottom lip a faint tint of blue. She took a shower to get wake herself up and cry before applying the necessary cover up and lipstick. Maxi was gone, presumed to be at work. The living room is a mess from last night's assault. Feeling like shit she put on a loose fitting sweater and leggings. Anna had no appetite, the only goal for the day was to get through her class and scheduled meetings, come home, clean up, and contemplate life.

Oksana noticed something was off, there was a verbal stutter every now and then during her presentation, slight tremors while writing French conjugations on the chalkboard, using cover up and a very dark shade of red lipstick, maybe for potential blemishes. Along with her attire was a loose cotton sweater and comfortable leggings. She decided to see Anna after the class was finished. A pit was forming in Oksana's stomach when she heard a slight wince as Anna bent over to pick her eraser off the floor. They made quick eye contact, only lasting a few seconds. Throughout the class, Anna has ignoring Oksana's concerned expressions. Anna's eyes appeared as a dirty white, moist with a tear or two slowly forming. The pit grew and Oksana gripped her pencil tightly to the point of breaking.

The digital bell rang via the speaker in the ceiling tile. Once the class was finished and the other four students left the room, Anna immediately went to the door and shut it. "What is wrong?" Anna ignored her question, pretending to review the next class assignment. Oksana stepped forward. "Please tell me, what happened?" Anna still couldn't speak. Oksana reached the desk. "You've eaten me out dammit, you don't have to hide anything from me!" Anna ripped the papers and jumped out of her chair. "You want to know, come!" Anna grabs Oksana and takes her to her car. The car ride silent, empty yet dense with social pressure. They went back to Anna's home. She opened the door for Oksana. She saw a broken coffee table in the living room, a pair of ripped jeans on the hallway floor, and blood marks in the living room along with a torn belt. Anna took Oksana to the bathroom and showed her all of her wounds. Oksana eyes began to tear up. "I'm so sorry." They held each other on the bathroom floor. "Who did this to you Anna?" "Shhh, it doesn't matter sweetie." Oksana decided not to pry further. She already figured it was Maxi. He never liked her, being jealous of the relationship between her and Anna. He must of finally realized that his own wife was infatuated with one of her students and no longer felt comfortable with him. It must have pushed him over the edge, feeling emasculated he decided to beat and rape his wife to regain a false sense of control and ownership. Oksana's emotions switched from sad to enraged, yet concealed to stay and support Anna. "Have you eaten anything today?" Anna shook her head side to side. "You should eat something, what would you want?" "I don't want you to do too much, in the pantry cabinet, there should be some canned soup." Before she went to the kitchen she helped Anna into the shower to get cleaned up. She went through Anna's drawer to find a comforting nightgown and placed it on the bed. The pantry cabinet had two cans of soup to choose from, minestrone and italian wedding soup. Oksana decided the later. Eleven minutes passed and she heard the shower head turn off. The soup was hot and ready as well as some toast was made because Anna was out of crackers. She took a plate that held the toast and a bowl of soup and placed it on the nightstand next to Anna's bed. Oksana walked to the bathroom and opened the door to see Anna's entire body without coverup, lipstick, and loose fitting clothes. She saw the purple and blue bruises around her abdomen and sides. Oksana noticed the black eye and sore lip. "Your soup is ready honey." Oksana helped Anna to the bedroom and helped her put on the nightie. Anna laid on her bed and Oksana handed her the plate of food. All she could do was smile and ask Anna, "Would you like me to feed you?"


	14. For Us

Maxi went up the steps of the apartment to reach the third floor. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. It was night outside with a moon displayed in full. Another night coming home late from drinking out late with his coworkers at a local burlesque. He was inebriated yet steady enough to drive himself home. He was looking forward to search the fridge and eat whatever leftovers Anna made, wondering if the bitch burned it again. No matter, thoughts shifted over to Anna's physique. She never complimented herself when it came to general attire. Her lying on the bed, tied, crying, gaged, Maxi felt an erection forming from the idea of raping his wife again. A burst of energy came to him to run up the last flight of stairs to the fourth floor. He twitched through his keys to get in their home and get his rocks off. Once the door opened he was disappointed to see the lights out, nothing turned on, void of any life forms. He rushed to the bedroom to make sure she wasn't hiding, checking the closet, bathroom, and under the bed. Nothing, before he left the bedroom and headed for the kitchen he tripped over an unknown object, falling to the floor he let out a wince of pain, landing on his erection. Feeling sore on top of being tipsy was a worse combination when he saw a black figure come from the kitchen. Oksana picked up a vase from the living room stand and smashed it against Maxi's head. He blacked out immediately from the force of the impact, falling back onto the living room floor. The view of Maxi knocked out with his pants and boxers down to his ankles, blood protruding from his fresh wound, and a flaccid penis shrinking down to a little nub. Oksana was amused and disgusted at the same time. Something felt off to her, there was no hesitation to perform the violent action, actually sensing an urge to hurt Maxi, not just due to his perverse actions against her lover. She begins to laugh from the sudden realization that yes, she enjoyed the outward aggression to another individual and wanted to seek more. She went to the closest to acquire her items, zip ties, duct tape, a permanent marker, a knife, and some flower petals. She drags Maxi's unconscious body onto the bed, undresses him, and ties up the arms and legs to the bed posts. A piece of duct tape was placed over Maxi's mouth. The maker was used as a tracer around the groin. Oksana wrote 'rapist' on his forehead. In an hour she poured ice cold water onto Maxi's bare naked body. 'Wake up you piece of shit!' Maxi groaned from the cold liquid, trying to move he becomes anxious when seeing his limbs tied to the bed posts, feeling duct tape over his mouth, and seeing Oksana with a large kitchen knife. She took the knife and traced it from his chest down to around Maxi's naked crotch. 'You think you are so powerful when you have an erection?' Maxi screamed although the duck tape muffled his vocals. Oksana didn't want a verbal response from him, just his dick in a gift box. 'Just because Anna is your wife does not give you the right to use her to get your rocks off. You did not like me since the moment we first met. You were afraid I would steal your so called 'significant other' from you and the idea of being emasculated would have been too much for you to accept so you fucking raped Anna. I love her and she loves me. We will be together forever because we complete each other and you, you fucking stand in the way.' She dug the knife into Maxi's spermatic cord. Oksana looked into his eyes, seeing the pupils shrink to the size of pinheads. Immediately she pulled out a knife and stabbed Maxi in the sternum. The screams eventually ended as Maxi struggled to breath. Blood spilled onto the sheets of the bed. Continued stabbing and slashing fulfilled Oksana's goal of taking Maxi out of the picture so Anna and her could spend their life together without anymore deadweight. Oksana checked for a pulse, nothing. She wiped the blood from the knife onto Maxi's shirt. Soon she grabbed Maxi's erection and cut it off at the base of the crotch. She threw it to the side and took the flower petals and spread them around the fresh corpse of Maxi. Now all she needed was a jewelry box to place her new gift for Anna, a liberating piece of love from her true significant other.

Anna entered her home to see Oksana stained with blood and holding a small grey jewelry box. She says nothing but places it in Anna's hands. She opened it, revealing a neatly severed penis. Anna screamed and dropped it. "What the hell was that?" 'Wait, the main gift is in the bedroom. Surprise!' Oksana revealed the bedroom. Anna began to wept at the sight of Maxi's dead body. Oksana was confused by Anna's reaction to her gift. 'What is the matter my love? I thought you would enjoy seeing a loose end finally cut.' "Yes but that is my husband Oksana, I didn't want you to kill him! You're sick Oksana." She leaned in to try to console and comfort Anna yet she denied her access. 'Please, I did this for you, for us. He is gone and now we can truly live our life together.' "Leave." 'Anna, I love you…' "Get out!." Sirens were heard in the background, Oksana was still processing Anna's disgust and hate. She felt like collapsing on the floor from the heartbreak. Police entered the apartment building to follow a call from a concerned neighbor hearing screams and shouting. Once the officers entered the room and saw the dead body they drew their pistols and pointed them at the bloodstained Oksana. "Put your hands behind your head." She submitted to the officers orders. Once she was handcuffed and put in a police car, Oksana silently cried as she was driven out of Anna's street. Feeling shattered wasn't foreign to her, though she truly loved and trusted Anna, now she's alone, again.

….


	15. Return

Crying along the backseat window, the blaring sirens drowned out her sorrow. Mumbling under her breath, 'Anna. Anna. Anna.' Quickly she felt numb with a persistent ringing in her ears. "Villanelle." No, no she thought. Oksana appeared in the middle of the street, escaping from the police car she began to run back to Anna's. As she ran the distance remained the same. Giving out a deep heave before stopping she wiped the tears from her cheeks. In the distance Anna was waving at Oksana, not smiling nor weeping, just emotionless. Within a split-second Anna disappeared from Oksana's view. The windows in the houses around the police car begin to flicker on and off rapidly almost at an erratic pace. Oksana felt as if she was beginning to hallucinate. She tapped the back window of the police car. 'Hey, do either of you see this neighborhood engage in erratic light switching?' The police officers just stood still with no verbal response. She hit the back window harder. 'Are you two both deaf?' The officer in the front passenger seat merely turned his head a full 360 degrees. The officer face was smoothed over completely with no eyes, nose, or mouth. 'What the fuck is happening here?' Immediately all building lights in the neighborhood went dark, what followed was all the buildings started to topple back and fade into the black encroaching void. The only thing she felt was possibly Anna's hand, Oksana whispered 'I love you Anna.' before her consciousness took back full control. "Villanelle wake up!" Eve screamed at Villanelle who had been knocked out from recent events. Her ears were ringing, body sore, smelled burning synthetic interior, gun fire dominated the soundwaves of police radios of downtown London. Both were being escorted to MI5 headquarters to be investigated by Carolyn for the time Eve went a-wall with Villanelle in investigating The Seven. '...Eve.' Both were stuck in a flipped SUV with dead MI5 agents in the front Eve was struggling to get out of here seat to attend to a previously unconscious Villanelle. Of the two Villanelle was more bruised and bloodier from the attack. Apparently the Seven do not accept contract terminations quite well, let alone offering a pension plan without 9mm through your head. Villanelle started to dose off from a significant amount of blood loss only just noticing a puddle form on the ceiling of the SUV. A decent sized piece of fiber glass punctured Villanelle's outer right thigh and deep enough to require medical assistance. "V... V!" She was unresponsive. "Fuck." Eve took a knife from her back pocket to cut her constraints clean off. Once freed she immediately traversed to the other side of the SUV. Police sirens were becoming louder as law enforcement and intelligence security official approached the battered area of downtown London. Eve ripped Villanelles constraints in a hurry as the sound of gunfire grew closer to their position. She picked Villanelle from free fallen out of the seat. "Jeez you're heavy." She gently placed her gently on ground outside of the SUV to secure their position. Eve drew out a Glock from one of the dead MI5 officers. Once a path was made Eve placed the handgun next to Villanelle before picking her up and take her to safety. Halfway to lifting Villanelle off the ground a mercenary hired from The Seven had his assault rifle pointed at the couple. Before Eve could respond Villanelle took the gun off the ground and shot the mercenary in head. Eve was dumbfounded, Villanelle simply remarked, 'I'm not heavy.' Both giggled after a couple seconds of pause. "C'mon, let's get you to a hospital."


End file.
